


The World is a Stage

by Dionynic



Category: Monsterhearts (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulation, Missing Scene, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s), Power Dynamics, The Acquired Ascendents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionynic/pseuds/Dionynic
Summary: And River intends to try on every costume he can.
Kudos: 1





	The World is a Stage

River Honore is "an enigma". River Honore is a "boundary breaker". River Honore is a "harlot".

He's heard it all at this point, if he were being honest with himself. When you put yourself out like he has, you get remarks from others, sometimes you lose or gain respect. Rumors fly and they'll continue so long as you keep yourself in the public eye. But, you're unforgettable. At least, in that moment. Every eye watches, like they would watch a performer on the stage. And River drinks their attention. He thrives in it. He is unforgettable. 

It was a hot Summer night when everything began. River was walking home from a wonderful visit with some lady named Alexandria, and he messed with the zipper of the coat she'd given him absentmindedly. It was oversized for her but not as much on himself. He could hear the steady _tap tap tap_ of footsteps behind him. He should be concerned, but he wasn't too awfully bothered. After a moment, he looked over his shoulder, trying to get a half decent look at the figure following him. A decently tall woman with light pink hair and gleaming brown eyes came up closer than he thought she'd be. Well, that was interesting. He paused and turned to face her, knowing that most people who were ready to attack never entirely expected the sudden turn.

"Well, what do you want then?" He asked calmly, raising an eyebrow at the woman. With a better look, she seemed to be roughly the same age as him. Something about her was so sharp, maybe it was in the way that she stared at him, like he was meat. This wasn't an uncommon look but something about it sent a shiver down his spine. Perhaps because she seemed truly hungry in a way that most other people just hadn't been.

"Curious mostly, what are you doing out so late at night?" Her voice was cool, she seemed entirely unbothered by the energy River was trying to put out. No tactic that he had up his sleeve seemed to faze her one bit.

"Quite horror movie-esque of you to say." River's voice dropped into a purr and he reached up, smoothing his hair back and shooting an award winning smile at her. Still, there was no change. She didn't care. Inwardly he groaned but outwardly he shrugged a single shoulder. "Anywho, what's the name? I don't give anything without having a name to give it to." Amusement flashed in the woman's eyes and she let out a bit of a laugh.

"Bonnie. It's a pleasure."

"River, and the pleasure's all mine." Something about this woman rubbed River the wrong way, a very difficult task for most, and he decided instantly that he simply wasn't going to have that. No, he wouldn't let her get to him like this. This would be the absolute last time. "I'm out looking for a bit of trouble to get into, think you could help?" He saw her eyes scan him and he raised one of his eyebrows, waiting for her answer.

After a long moment, she nodded and turned, walking in a seemingly random direction. There was a bit of a pause before he decided, what the hell. and began to follow her. They spent a while walking, going through a few neighborhoods before Bonnie finally paused at one home. It was relatively nice if a bit too.. pristine. Like someone hardly lived there. She took him inside and walked a few steps into the house before looking over her shoulder at him. "Are you Feral, River?" The question seemed to come out of nowhere and he had to take a moment to truly think it over. Was he? 

"What's it to you?"

"You wouldn't be alone." She spoke so nonchalantly. Like it was the most normal thing to be a Type A. Perhaps that's one of the things that kept him around. She never acted like they were monsters with some big awful secret. It was the most natural thing in the world. He wanted to be that confident in himself and his abilities. That confident that no matter what happened, he was strong enough to face it. They spoke through the night and River slowly got closer to Bonnie.

He helped her come up with the idea of the Acquired Ascendants. Followers who would heed her beck and call. He couldn't forget the way her eyes lit up at the promise of that kind of social power. See, physical power seemed to thrill her but not like social power did. He couldn't lie, he found it thrilling as well. All the more thrilling to not have her sort of position but to still be respected because he was her right hand. So clearly, he was meant to be there. What a fine leader Bonnie made at times. Occasionally foolish. But there were moments of pure brilliance.

And something like that, well, it was intoxicating.


End file.
